User talk:Embracingsilence
Hi there. I have noticed you too.I hope we can work well together.I have a youtube account so I will make some videos advertise this wiki so we can get more people to join.I have recently found some useful pictures for this wiki so I will be uploading them soon.--Phantom Strange 22:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes.I changed the background.I finnally found a design that worked for this wiki.--The Phantom 22:19, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Wiki ownership Uh, hey there. I was wondering if I could adopt this wiki, as apparently you're an inactive admin. Is that okay? Please note, if you don't reply within six days, I'm applying for adoption. Thank you for your time. Sincerely, 12:50, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, hey, I wasn't actually expecting a message ^_^ Yeah, the admin thing worked, I can rename and protect this page, and stuff. Thanks, some of my friends will probably be coming, as I said this place needed some work (it's no sure thing, though). Thanks again, 00:07, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, btw, is Phantom active? Just needed to know if there's room for one more admin. 00:10, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Lockexceles34 is on board for admin status, and Emperor Mateus doesn't want a status (for some reason O.o He'd probably be better at it than me :P). Also, it we need any coding, Catuse167 is an absolute legend at the craft, so that's nailed down. All these guys are on Final Fantasy Answers, so you can check out their pages there (I'm there as well, btw). I'm probably not going to be as active as I usually am until school starts, where I get decent internet, so forgive my absence until then. See you around, man. 05:05, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back! Promote Yo, take a look at this. - 02:30, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Nightdagger666 is new bureaucrat? Okay then. You back for real, or...? - 02:29, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, she's become a big fan since I made her buy the game, and she said she'd help out with everything. I might disappear occasionally, but I'll try to be more active. I have too much stuff to work on lately. x_x -Embracingsilence (talk) 02:32, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, me too. Schoolwork has just been loaded on top of meh. Still, good job with getting another editor, you winner you! I've made a bunch of new templates, and made a list of the old Featured Articles. Also, I updated the Featured Media to Featured Images. And there's a new message for the Post Office... Awesome to see you back. - 02:37, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :::If you wouldn't mind, instead of having " ", couldya have "? Thanks :D - 03:49, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::There are a lot of templates you don't know about. If you'd like, you can pick through my contributions at . Mind you, not all of the templates were made by me; most were edited, however. :) I love the fact that you think I've made so much progress though. :) Be sure to check out the wiki chat at ! - 04:12, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, there's a lot, but I'll get up to speed. @.@ This Wiki has grown a lot. I remember when I first found it and it was a desolate pile of like 30 pages and not much info. xD Thanks for all the help. -Embracingsilence (talk) 04:21, September 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Quests Yes. Separate pages allow for pictures and more information. Although, a base page would be nice too, just detailing when they become available, and what the reward is. You see, I've been wanting to do this stuff, but I can't due to lack of information. I mean, I could replay the game, but I don't have enough time and there's even some quests I can't do, like Life in the Sand, where you have to get Pink Moonflower Seeds. I know you have to let seeds die to create hybrids... But I've never actually done it myself. ^-^; And some of the material gathering quests, and the fisherman quests. That's about all I haven't done. :\ - 23:06, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Uh, yeah, sure, I can get some pages started, if I have the time. Good job finding the article, we need more sources. :P - 23:23, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :Brittaney being Nightdagger? Lol. I started the List of Quests page, with the quest pages we already have on the wiki. :And we're not working to a deadline here, she can get to it in her own time. :) - 23:37, September 19, 2012 (UTC) You mean Template:Gallery? It's much better looking that Wikia's ugly gallery, and is a lot more flexible. Most of these templates come from FFWiki, which I find has quite a few useful templates. - 23:45, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and, do ya want me to make you a signature, like the one I have now? Sig = . I'll just need some details, like colours and a font. :) - 00:01, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh, right, whenever you see " couldya make it ? Thanks. - 00:07, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Lol, you remind me of me when I first came here. You're making a crapload of edits. Keep up the good work, S-man! - 22:57, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I'm just pointing out it's a nice change to have the Recent Changes flooded. Because, well, that doesn't happen very often. :P - 23:28, September 24, 2012 (UTC) http://nier.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Time_To_Play_at_Wikia - 02:56, November 2, 2012 (UTC)